


You Play For Keeps

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Guns, Komahina Secret Exchange, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, The Final Dead Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: This is a fic for rsrubyella for the Komahinasecretexchange on Tumblr!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You Play For Keeps

Hajime let out a soft breath as he finished folding the last of Nagito’s shirts. He glanced over his shoulder back towards the bed from his place next to the dresser.

His boyfriend was watching him with a look that he could only describe as  _ wonder _ . It wasn’t often that Nagito’s pain days were enough to keep him bed-bound, but when they happened, Hajime was extra sensitive to the needs of the other.

Hajime smiled gently at him before returning to his work. He pulled one of the stacks closer to where he knelt, beginning to put the clothes away in their intended drawers. He opened the bottom drawer – the one where missing socks and knick-knacks always seemed to end up in – only to find something odd caught his eye. Without thinking, he put down the sweater he was holding and reached his hand inside to grasp towards the back of the drawer. His fingers slid along something cold and metal. He pulled the object out of where it had been nestled and into a patch of light near the front of the drawer. Immediately, he let out a surprised sound.

There, sitting heavy and dark in the drawer was a small pistol.

He looked back at where Nagito rested, a lazy smile on his face. It took a moment for him to register that the mood had shifted, suddenly sitting up straighter as if it would help him to deduce what had happened. Hajime sat for what felt like minutes in silence, heart pounding against his ribs, before turning back to pull the weapon from the drawer. He picked it up cautiously and held it out for the other to see.

‘Komaeda, what... W-why is this here?’

Nagito tensed, the oversized neck of his bed shirt slipping off his shoulder. He blinked slowly, still seeming to struggle to fully understand the question.

‘I... Well.’ He gave an awkward laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. Nagito slipped out from under the covers, his achy body seeming to spill over the edge of the bed. He landed in a puddle next to Hajime and reached a long finger out, gently stroking the grip of the gun. ‘Do you remember…? On the island, I was the one to complete the Final Dead Room?’

Hajime looked up at his boyfriend and nodded firmly, the memories curling at the edges of his subconscious. ‘Yeah, I remember.’

Nagito gripped the gun, the weight familiar in his hand. ‘To complete the room... I, uh, had to play a game. And I guess, without thinking, I took this with me as a reminder.’

Hajime’s eyes flicked between the weapon and Nagito, red and green blurring from the motion. 

‘...What was the game, Nagito?’

Pale arms wrapped around his small frame, pulling his knees to his chest before glancing away.  ‘It...it was Russian Roulette, Hinata-kun.’

Hajime recoiled from the gun, body reacting as if it had gone off. He hated the image, the cool metal barrel pressing against his boyfriend’s soft skin. His hands wouldn’t shake. That was a lifetime away now. On that island, they were other people entirely. Nagito was someone who had very little to live for back then; now, he had everything to live for. 

At some point in his spiraling, Nagito had grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in place of the gun. ‘Hey, Hajime... Come back to me, please?’

The dark-haired boy shook the thoughts out of his head, trying to focus. ‘S-sorry...’

‘I won’t get into all of it now, but I did it for everyone. I did it for us...for the others, for hope...’ He let out a long breath, his eyes still lingering on the gun. ‘I don’t want to worry you. If you don’t like it here, I can get rid of it. I just... It’s just a reminder of...how far I’ve come.’

‘No, you don’t need to get rid of it,’Hajime said, realization beginning to dawn. ‘It reminds me of a time when you weren’t yourself, and I... I-I didn’t even know who  _ I _ was. I know we’re different now – happier, I think.’ He gave the hand he held a reassuring squeeze. ‘...But if we keep it, can we put it somewhere safe and out of sight?’

Nagito nodded, a small glimmer of relief manifesting under Hajime’s gaze. ‘I think that’s a good idea, Hajime. I’m sure we can find a lockbox or something at the pharmacy, right?’

Hajime let out a long breath before pulling him into his lap, holding him close. ‘For now, I’ll put it back in the drawer. I want you to get back to bed and rest, okay?’ 

Nagito let out a soft, dreamy sound, nuzzling his face against Hajime’s neck. White curls tickled the skin there, making the other laugh.

‘...Only if you’ll come with me.’

Hajime reached out his free hand to pick up the gun, tucking it back into the open drawer. Carefully, he scooped up his boyfriend and stood slowly, his solid body supporting the slightly startled boy. By the time they made it back to their bed, Nagito was already falling back asleep in his arms, a softness on his face that felt new and fresh. It was something Hajime never thought he would see, never knew he needed until he had, and the idea of living without it felt impossible.


End file.
